


The Next Chapter

by MagicalMoon



Series: Aylen and Anya [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby-fic, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Kid Fic, Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Piercings, Romance, Siblings, Silly, Sisters, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay spend the day with their troublemaking three-year-old and discuss the future.





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for like a week and didn't post it and I have no idea why. Anyway, two things:
> 
> There are tiny bits of sexual content. Read at your own Discretion. 
> 
> Chakotay and Kathryn do not belong to me I'm just borrowing them. No copyright is intended 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Anya come back here Kathryn shouted as the youngest Janeway ran around the house with nothing on. Kathryn sighed, this was becoming an everyday occurrence. When Kathryn went to give Anya a bath, she would laugh and run around the house. “Anya Rose! Come over here right now” Kathryn demanded in her best command voice. 

“Uh oh,” Aylen said quietly as she ate her pretzels. 

Instead of being intimidated Anya crossed her arms and stuck her chin up as if to say “try me.” 

Aylen snickered which also resulted in a glare from Kathryn. She turned around and continued watching her show. 

“Anya Rose Janeway I am not playing. Do you want a time out ?” 

The toddler shook her head. 

“Then you have three seconds to come here.” 

“One”

“Two” 

Anya didn’t budge 

“Thr-“ 

\- [ ] Before Kathryn could say three Anya walked passed her and went into the bathroom. 

She looked at Aylen in disbelief and went back to the bathroom to find Anya playing with her rubber ducky. 

“Mommy! Duck” 

“ I see,” Kathryn said with a smile “look at me.” Much to her surprise, Anya did without having to be told twice. 

“You were a bad girl for mommy. When I tell you it’s bath-time, it’s bath-time.” Anya nodded and went back to playing with her toy. Everything was going smoothly until Kathryn went to was the shampoo out of Anya’s hair. 

“No” she began to shout. 

“I’m almost done, baby.” 

“No!” She shouted louder

When Anya realized her mommy wasn’t going to stop, she screamed and splashed water everywhere and didn’t stop until Kathryn was done. The floor was soaked, and so was Kathryn. She shook her head and dried off the toddler then got her ready for bed. Once Anya was situated with her older sister Kathryn went to clean the bathroom when she heard the door open. 

“Where’s mommy?” She heard her husband ask. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. 

“Woah did the tub overflow ?” 

Kathryn sighed “our daughter took another hissy fit.” 

He walked over and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll clean this up, go relax” She turned around and kissed him lovingly “thank you my darling.” 

While Chakotay mopped the floor, Kathryn read Anya and bedtime story. Despite Anya fighting her tiredness, she did eventually fall asleep. When Aylen’s tv show was over, she went to bed as well. 

Chakotay changed into some more comfortable clothing and poured him and Kathryn each a glass of wine. She went to join him this time wearing a loose t-shirt and briefs. His eyes traveled up and down her body so he could take in her appearance. 

Kathryn sipped her wine with amusement “ Why are you staring at me?” 

“Can’t I oogle my wife?”

“Darling I’m wearing one of your t-shirts, and I’m pretty sure I have Cheerios in my hair. 

“You’re still perfect. Besides now I can oogle you without having to worry about being thrown in the brig.” He was rewarded with a playful swat “I must admit you were not the only person doing the ogling.” Chakotay took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table beside his before lifting his wife onto his lap. They stared at each other for a few moments then their lips met. The kiss was gentle yet inflaming. Chakotay went to lift her shirt, but tiny hands held his 

“We can’t here my love, Anya will probably come out here soon, and besides I’m exhausted.” She caressed her husband’s cheek. “Just hold me and kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am he mumbled against her lips.” 

The couple had a few minutes of alone time before they heard: 

“Ewwwwwww” 

Kathryn and Chakotay pulled away from each other simultaneously sighed. 

Chakotay went over to his daughter kneeled so they were face to face “what’s a wrong sweetheart.” 

“I’m thirsty.” 

Kathryn went to go get Anya water but was stopped by Chakotay. 

“I’ll take care of her. Go relax love, you deserve it.” 

She plopped back down and closed her eyes. Being a mother. Especially Anya’s mother was much more difficult than she imagined. At times it was even harder than captaining a starship, but this was her favorite mission yet. 

Chakotay found his wife asleep on the couch. He didn’t have the heart to wake her, so he carried her to bed. Kathryn stirred slightly and nuzzled her nose into his neck “I love you” he placed her down and lied behind her. Chakotay pulled his wife close and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you too.” 

~

When he rolled over his wife wasn’t beside him. The sun was just beginning to rise. He figured that one of the girls had woken her, but he usually heard them. He heard sniffling coming from the living room. 

Kathryn was sitting with her feet tucked under her. She was watching the sunrise, and he noticed something was in her hand. As he got closer, it was evident that his wife had been crying. 

“Kathryn? What’s wrong ?” 

She flashed him a quick glance before looking back down at the ground. Kathryn knew Chakotay wouldn’t take “I’m fine” for an answer. Chakotay sat beside her and embraced her. 

He rubbed soothing circles around her back “talk to me” Chakotay urged gently. 

“You know how we made love in mom’s hot tub.” When he nodded, she continued “well B’Elanna told me that hot water can reduce the effectiveness of boosters.” 

He didn’t stop his current actions “ What brought his all up ?” 

“Well, Anya has been so clingy lately, and B’Elanna read an article that said younger kids tend to become more attached when they sense their mother is pregnant. So I decided to take a test.” She nodded towards the object on the table “it came back negative.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted to have another child.” 

Kathryn laughed sadly “I didn’t know either. It wasn’t until I saw the negative test. Before meeting Aylen if you asked me if I wanted to be a mother or Captain another starship, I would have chosen the latter, but now I couldn’t imagine not being a mom. Even though Anya is giving me a run for my money. I love our girls, and I love you and if I was to become pregnant again.” She paused for a moment “I wouldn’t be against it.” 

Chakotay couldn’t contain the grin spreading across his face “I would love to have another daughter or a son.”

“Well I think our appointment with the doctor is today, but I can cancel it.” Suddenly Chakotay lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

She stopped herself from shouting until they got to their room “Chakotay what are you doing !” 

“Now?” He threw her down on the mattress softly and leaned over her before covering her mouth with a passionate kiss. “Now” he panted “I’m going to make love to you.” 

~

Aylen ran over to her three-year-old  
sister who appeared to be coloring not on paper but on the table itself “Anya! What did you do!” 

The toddler pointed to the table “heart!” 

She shook her head and walked to her parent's room and knocked on their door “mommy, papa, are you up ?” 

Kathryn opened the door and gave her a kiss on the forehead “good morning my love. Did you sleep well?” 

Aylen nodded “Anya’s up too, but she made a mess.” 

Kathryn sighed and followed Aylen to the Kitchen. When Anya saw her mommy, she smiled and showed her the heart she colored on the table. Kathryn took her daughter’s hand and led her to her bedroom. Then she shut the door and kneeled, so she was face to face with the three-year-old. 

“Anya Rose, look at me.” When Kathryn knew she had her daughter’s attention she continued “we do not color on the table.” 

“ wall?” 

“No, no coloring on walls. You color in your coloring book. Now you will sit here for three minutes.” 

Anya pouted, and it reminded her of Aylen when she was younger. Kathryn ignored the upset girl and walked back to the kitchen where she was handed a cup of coffee. 

She took the mug from her husband’s hands and took a sip “ah thank you, my love. I needed this.” 

He smiled “I could tell, Aylen told me about her little sister’s masterpiece.” 

Kathryn put her head in her hands “Ugh how am I going to clean this up?” 

“It’s already done but don’t worry, I took a picture.” 

She chuckled and gave him a quick kiss thank you love.” 

He cleaned up from breakfast “maybe she’ll take after her Aunt Phoebe and become an artist.” 

“Mom told me Phoebe wasn’t even this misbehaved. Speaking of misbehaving. It’s time for me to reason with a three-year-old.” She was prepared to deal with a stubborn toddler, but instead, she found the little girl sleeping peacefully. Kathryn smiled to herself and walked away quietly.

“Where’s our little angel?” he teased. 

“She’s asleep, I don’t know about you, but I’m going outside and enjoying the lovely weather before our little angel wakes up. Where’s Aylen. Usually, she wants to sit with me?” 

As if on cue the young girl shouted “I have a play date with Miral remember? You and Papa have a doctors appointment.”

Aylen’s mention of the doctors appointment made her remember the conversation she had the night before. The appointment was at noon, and she could still cancel it, but she and her husband had to be 100% sure this was what they wanted. Although Aylen was older and a lot more independent they still had Anya to worry about. She required a lot of attention, but in the fall she would be enrolled in nursery school. If she were to become pregnant in the next few months, Anya would already be attending. Kathryn looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00, Chakotay would be leaving any minute now to drop Aylen off for her play date. She decided once he got home, they would talk. 

~

When Chakotay came home, he found his wife sitting on a swing with her eyes closed and face tilted towards the sun. He sat beside her and felt her now flushed cheeks “you’re going to get a sunburn.” 

Kathryn leaned into the touch “I haven’t been out here that long. But Chakotay we need to talk. 

“Is it about our appointment today?” 

She nodded “Do you want to have another baby.” 

“Like I said I would love it, but you’re the person who will be carrying the child for 9 months. Do you feel up to it?” 

His wife looked at her lap for a few moments and then looked up at him and smiled “I'm not getting any younger, and three seems like the perfect number. I think we should stop the boosters and let nature take its course. If it’s meant to be it will.” 

Chakotay returned her grin “would you like me to call the doctor ?” 

“Sure, I’ll go check on Anya.” 

They walked hand and hand back until they got inside. Kathryn went back to her room where Anya was just waking up. Kathryn sat beside her and ran her fingers through Anya’s soft hair. She realized that Anya most likely wouldn’t nap later. Usually, she wouldn’t have let the toddler sleep so long, but it allowed her the opportunity to talk with her husband without any interruptions. A few minutes later Chakotay joined them. They sat in silence enjoying this moment together. 

“I was thinking of taking Anya to my mom’s today so she can go swimming. Would you like to join us.” 

“I would be honored” he responded chivalrously 

“In that case, I’m going to take a shower while you feed our little girl.” 

Chakotay picked up Anya “let’s go have breakfast and let Mommy take her shower.” 

~

“Chakotay I’m done, the shower, your turn.” Kathryn was wearing a fluffy robe, her hair still damp and he walked into the bedroom wearing a towel around his waist. 

“I’m going to get Anya dressed while you shower.” 

Kathryn picked up Anya and kissed her cheek “let’s get you dressed. Can you be a good girl for mommy.” Anya nodded and wrapped her arms around Kathryn’s neck. It only took about ten minutes to get her dressed which in Kathryn’s eyes was a record. She knew it was because she was holding her mommy’s phone. Kathryn figured she should do that more often. 

When Anya ran out of her room wearing a floral bathing suit Chakotay was on the couch dressed and watching the news. He changed the channel to the children’s network when Aylen sat beside him. 

Kathryn went to get dressed but didn’t realize Chakotay was following close behind. She was removing her robe when she realized he was staring at her. 

“You’re not very discreet my darling.” Kathryn teased as he removed the rest of her robe. He kissed her bare shoulders making his wife shiver. “love, Anya’s right outside.”

“I know” he murmured “she’s watching her favorite show and eating her favorite snack. She should be occupied for a little while.” His lips moved from her shoulder to her neck.

Kathryn closed her eyes and tilted her neck towards his mouth “we have to stop.” 

“I don’t think you want to” Chakotay responded smugly. “But we can if that’s what you would prefer ” his wife frowned when he stepped back and sat on the bed with his hands in his lap. 

She was confused. Why was he just sitting there? Kathryn crossed her arms, and her eyes landed on the bulge in his lap. She smiled and smiled and went into the closet to grab her swimsuit and cover-up. “What are you thinking about ?” She called from the closet.

“I was thinking about the beach resort program on the Holodeck. Remember when the whole senior staff went to the beach. You were wearing a white bikini it wasn’t exactly modest either. You looked so sexy that day. You drove me insane.” His wife walked out of the closet smirking. She turned around so he could tie the top of her swimsuit. “Maybe that was my intention.” 

He laughed “I don’t doubt that for a second” Chakotay than trailed his finger to her belly button “I just have one more question.” 

“Oh?” 

“Where was the belly ring?”

Kathryn turned around with a quickness and glared at him “how do you know about that?”  
Her voice was low and harsh. It was apparent he hit a nerve. 

“Your mom showed me some photos of you and Phoebe. So does your sister still wear hers ?” 

She thought back to Phoebe’s 18th birthday. For the last few months, all her younger sister talked about was getting a belly button ring. Her mom was okay with it, but her father wasn’t thrilled. Gretchen convinced Kathryn to go with Phoebe. Phoebe’s excitement was short-lived, and she began to chicken out. That’s when Kathryn decided she would get one too and show her younger sister that it wasn’t that bad. 

Chakotay’s hands on her stomach interrupted her from her thoughts “I’m not sure, why ?” 

“Just curious, why don’t you wear yours anymore ?” 

Kathryn pulled her coverup over her head “that’s two questions, and I’m old.” 

Before Chakotay could respond, they heard Anya banging the door. Chakotay lifted her up “so? You have an amazing body.” 

“You’re a bit biased. Enough with the belly button ring. Grab a change of clothes. I think I have stuff for Anya and me to change into at my mom’s. I’ll grab Toby. We don’t need a repeat of last time. She gave him and Anya a quick kiss before going to her room.

“Oh Kathryn, I have one more question.” 

She turned around and sighed “What is it?”

“Do you still have that white bikini ?” 

~

“Dada!” Anya squealed as he threw her up in the air.

Kathryn was sitting on a lounge chair reading a trashy romance novel while sipping an ice tea mixed with a little bit of alcohol. It was one of her go-to summer drink. Every once in a while she would look up and watch her daughter and her husband playing. Now they were playing with a pool noodle. When Gretchen got the pool installed she bought many different pool toys for her grandchildren to enjoy. Her mother even considered getting a water slide added when the kids get a bit older. Aylen, Anya and her nephews could spend all day in the pool swimming and playing. The adults enjoyed themselves as well.

“Mommy come swim with us !” Her husband shouted. 

“Let’s me finish this chapter.” She shouted back. 

A few minutes later Kathryn sat on the edge of the pool and stuck her feet in to check the temperature. It wasn’t too hot or too cold, so she hopped in. Anya doggy paddled over to Kathryn 

“Mommy! Swim !” 

“How about we have a race !” the older woman suggested. 

They all swam to the pool stairs and got themselves situated. 

Chakotay began counting down: 

“Ready”

“Set” 

“Go!” 

Kathryn was in the lead only for a few moments before her husband took ahold of her foot and dragged her backward. By the time Kathryn got her bearings, Anya was already further ahead. She playfully punched him “What was that for !” 

He glanced at her innocently “What are you talking about ?” 

“You pulled my feet!” 

“I did not !” 

“So who did, the shark ?” 

Chakotay shrugged “probably.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes as they laughed.

“Mommy! I win !” Anya cheered from her side of the pool. Kathryn swam over to her excited daughter. 

“I know! You’re probably the fastest swimmer in the Alpha Quadrant !” 

Chakotay couldn’t help smiling. Kathryn said the same thing to Naomi years ago. Except, instead of saying Alpha Quadrant she said Delta Quadrant. 

Kathryn’s sparkling eyes landed on her husband “now I think it’s your turn. Hopefully, the shark doesn’t get ahold of your foot.” 

~

45 minutes later Chakotay was lounging on a pool float while Anya dozed off on her mother’s chest. When Kathryn felt Anya’s breathing deepen she asked Chakotay to bring her inside. Considering Anya slept so late this morning they were shocked that she was napping. The racing must have worn her out. 

While Chakotay was putting Aylen down, she filled poured them each a glass of wine. That was when she came up with a plan. 

When she walked outside Chakotay was in the hot tub sipping his wine. Kathryn smirked when he noticed her, and that’s when she slowly removed her coverup; however, there was nothing beneath it. Her husband’s eyes practically popped out of his sockets. 

“My god Kathryn you’re going to kill me.”

She shook her head and seductively entered the hot tub and sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Mhm, this is so nice.” 

Chakotay put down his wine glass and pulled her closer. “What if your mom comes home and finds you naked in the hot tub.”

“She’s at Aunt Martha’s for the weekend.” Kathryn kissed his neck and licked up the moisture forming there. 

“Anya?” He breathed 

“The computer will alert us if she wakes up. It takes me two seconds to throw my coverup on. We have at least an hour and a half to enjoy ourselves. Let’s make it worth our while hm?” She moves to sit on his lap to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips came together softly yet intensely. The yearned to explore each other’s bodies and make love slowly, but they both knew that wouldn’t be possible. 

She moved her hands from his neck into the water to remove his swimsuit. Kathryn smirked smugly when she felt how hard her husband was.” She stroked him and whispered “that’s how it should be” 

“Kathryn, you have to stop. Or this will be over very soon.” 

She let go of him and guided him towards her wet opening. After a few seconds, she nodded giving him the okay to enter her. He held still savoring the sensation of being inside his wife. Even though the couple has made love numerous times, the feeling of their connection always brought them breathtaking pleasure. It didn’t take them long to reach their peaks, and afterward, Kathryn relaxed against Chakotay’s chest. 

“Darling, we may have just made a baby.” 

He ran his fingers over nipples making them turn into stiff peaks. “Maybe, but maybe we should do this again. Just to double our chances.” 

She arched pushing her chest towards his questing fingers “that’s a wonderful idea.” 

“I love you” he whispered as his hands moved down her stomach. 

“Oh, I love you too. So much” 

They made love one more time before Anya woke up. There was no going back now. The family of four was starting the next chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments (I love reading everyone's comments. They continue to inspire me) and of course you can't forget about the Kudos!


End file.
